Don't Leave Me
by FrontierPsychiatrist13
Summary: Brittana fanfic. I will update eventually, sorry for the wait :
1. Chapter 1

"Faggot!"

"Hey, Lezbo!"

Santana hid her face as she rushed down the hall after school, Brittany by her side.

"You're perfect, Santana. Don't listen to them", Brittany said.

"God, I'm just so sick of it", Santana told her. "I knew this would happen! I knew it!" she said, letting the anger rush out. "Why do they have to be so mean about it?" They rounded a corner out of the building and walked towards Brittany's car.

"They'll get over it, Santana. It just takes time."

"It's been 3 months, Britt. They're not getting over it." Santana wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath in to stop herself from breaking down into tears. Lately, all she seemed to do was cry.

Brittany took her hand but Santana pulled away. Brittany's face fell as she looked over to Santana, who looked towards the ground, biting her lip.

"Santana," Brittany stopped and grabbed Santana so she was facing her. "I love you. And that's all that matters. Who cares what anyone else thinks?"

"I do!" Santana retorted. "I care, because it makes me so mad and so sad that people are so stupid and so damn ignorant! Do they care what they're doing to me? No! They don't! Britt, I love you, okay. I love you SO much, and you're the only reason I've been able to do any of this. But…" she shook her head, trying to find the right words. "I just can't anymore. I can't even remember the last time I laughed. To be honest, I don't even want to." She looked towards the ground again, her face trembling.

"What are you saying, Santana?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Santana."

"I'm not."

"Santana-"

"Just- just leave me alone, okay?"

As Santana walked off, Brittany watched her, wishing there was something she could do; something she could say. Instead she stood in silence in the car park and watched the girl she loved walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana walked alone. She not only felt physically alone, but she felt as if there was no-one left who understood her. She had just pushed away the one person who meant anything to her and now she felt as though her whole world had come crashing down around her. She knew that Brittany wouldn't be mad but in a way she wanted her to be, because then leaving her wouldn't be so hard.

When she got home, she logged onto her computer and checked for new messages. She had 7:

_Kill yourself._

_Why are you even here? You don't belong here._

_*cut cut cut._

_Loser. _

Santana stopped reading and slammed her laptop shut. She ripped the cord from the wall and threw it to the ground and screamed. Her breathing increased rapidly and she began to cry, slamming her fist against the wall.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" she screamed. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

She let herself fall to the ground and watch her tears fall to the floor, creating a tiny puddle beside her. She wiped them up with her sleeve and went to the mirror. She stared at her own reflection; her swollen, lifeless, bloodshot eyes, her red cheeks, her wet face and her mangled hair.

"I hate you, too", she said.

That night, she didn't sleep. Instead she stared at the ever-changing number of missed calls from Brittany on her phone. At about 1am, she heard a tapping noise on her window. She didn't move an inch; she just laid there, listening to the soft tapping.

"Santana. Open the window."

_Brittany._

Santana slowly rose from her bed and let Brittany into her room, her safe place. Neither girl said a word but Brittany took Santana's hand and Santana didn't pull away. This time, she gripped Brittany's hand tighter than ever before and pulled her onto the bed. There they lay, side by side, not talking, not even touching, but just knowing. Knowing what the other was thinking, what she was feeling and what she feared. Brittany leaned over Santana and gently kissed her lips. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and they became consumed by each other. It was as though they wanted to be with each other, forever in that moment.

They woke gently, to the sound of the birds singing outside the window. Santana stared into Brittany's eyes, which almost looked as lifeless as her own. She cupped her face in her hands and kissed her, gradually, deliberately relishing the taste of them, the warmness of Brittany's lips pushing up against her own.

"I love you", she whispered as she pulled away, their faces still only inches apart. She could feel Brittany's warm breath on her face.

"I love you too."


End file.
